


On the Run

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex hides Katja when the Dark Riders come looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run

The good thing about still being connected to the Generals was that Katja could keep an eye on them. The bad thing was that she knew when they were coming after her. Which was why she was now clinging tightly to Alex as they rode Tin Can back to the manor at full speed.

“They’re going to kill me,” said Katja, quickly hopping off Tin Can when they reached the manor and almost falling from how much her legs were shaking.

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” said Alex. “Get inside the manor, we should be safe there.”

“I’m sorry we can’t hide in the Secret Stonering,” said Katja. “That would be really helpful right now.”

“Not your fault,” said Alex. “When the druids trust you, they might come up with a way for you to bypass the protective wards.”

“Yeah, they might,” said Katja. “And something normal might happen here for once.”

Alex chose to ignore her for once and instead took her inside the manor and into her bedroom.

“Keeping me locked up in your room is very erotic,” said Katja with a laugh.

“You’re the one who went straight to the bed,” said Alex with a smirk.

“Very funny,” said Katja with a roll of her eyes. She got off the bed though and joined Alex in looking worriedly out the window.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door, and Katja shivered.

“They’re here,” she said. “Alex, what are we going to do?” She looked up at her girlfriend with teary eyes.

“Hide,” said Alex. “My closet should be big enough.”

“How would you know?” asked Katja with a snort. “You haven’t been in it for years.”

“Was that a joke about my sexuality or my lack of style?” asked Alex, smiling at her.

“Both,” said Katja. She kissed her girlfriend once and then ran to the closet, shutting herself inside. They’d probably find her, being able to sense her like they could.

Apparently, Alex had thought of that too. A film of yellow-white light covered everything inside the closet, and Katja suddenly couldn’t sense her fellow Generals anymore.

Katja relaxed, though her heart still pounded. She looked for something to take her mind off it and suddenly realised just where she was. She was in Alex’s closet. Or at least, her closet at the manor. This was the perfect opportunity to do some snooping.

She started with the clothes, pawing through them gently. There were a few coats hanging up in here, and some scarves and belts. And a rather nice white dress.

Katja stood on her toes to reach up to the shoe boxes up the top of the closet. She could just barely reach them, but decided to try pulling them down anyway. Surely they wouldn’t make that much noise.

One shoe box fell, bouncing off her head. And then the rest followed with a loud crash.

 _“Damn it, Katja, what are you doing?”_ Alex wondered, growling internally.

“What was that?” asked Sabine. “She is in here, isn’t she?”

“No,” said Alex. “That was just, uh, the cat.”

“I didn’t know that the Baroness had a cat,” said Sabine, frowning suspiciously.

“She got one after you left, you dodo,” said Alex. “Now, leave.” She activated Soul Strike, and Sabine took a step back upon seeing the glimmer of magic in Alex’s hand.

“Fine,” said Sabine, and turned on her heel to leave. “But this isn’t over, Soulrider.”

Alex stepped back inside the manor and closed the door, blinking away shadow sight. She walked back to her bedroom then, silently fuming.

“Katja,” she growled, opening the closet door, “what did you do?”

Katja looked up at her from where she was sitting in a pile of photographs of models.

“I found your secret box,” said Katja, and giggled. “I thought you said you didn’t have a type.”

“I lied,” said Alex, blushing. “Do you mind that I have that?”

“Well, half of them are of me, so no, I don’t mind,” said Katja. She showed Alex the one that she was looking at. “I see you found that lingerie magazine that I modelled in once.”

“You found that, huh?” asked Alex, running a hand through her hair and chuckling. She really hoped that Katja hadn’t read the labels on the boxes.

“Yes,” said Katja. “It looks a bit… well-worn too, don’t you think?” She got up and stepped closer to Alex, careful not to step on any of the pictures.

“I-I dunno, maybe,” said Alex. Now she was the one whose heart was pounding.

“Do you look at it every time you get lonely?” asked Katja, barely concealing a grin at the lust she could see in her girlfriend. “You’re a bit of a pervert, aren’t you? Collecting photos of models to look at while you touch yourself. Maybe you even think of me wearing that. All that sheer fabric and the garters and the corset…”

“Yes,” said Alex, though it came out as a sigh. “Will you wear it?”

“Maybe for your birthday,” said Katja, and laughed at Alex’s look of utter disappointment. “But I’m not done with you yet.” She pulled Alex into the closet with her and shut the door behind her.


End file.
